Secrets Exposed
Synposis Princess Butterfly, already upset about being stuck in an arranged marriage, roams the hallways, cursing her luck, while Bluebell tries to make her feel better. She walks by her fiance Frank's room, and overhears him. They hear him speak of how he plans on using Princess Butterfly's magic to take over the world, but can only do so once they are married. Shocked, Princess Butterfly and Bluebell return to Princess Butterfly's room, and she tries unsuccessfully to contact her parents and tell them of Frank's plans, but she is unable to because they are too far away. Princess Butterfly then remembers that her parents said she didn't have to marry Frank if she wanted to marry someone else of royal descent instead. Princess Butterfly then realizes, if she marries King Boogieman, then she won't have to marry Frank, and Frank will be unable to use her power. She tells Bluebell to inform the twins of their plan, then runs outside to head to Troll Kingdom. However, Frank sees her leaving the castle, and suspects she is trying to escape. He summons two flaming birds to catch her. This is followed by a chase scene, Where Princess Butterfly changes into, a rabbit, a cheetah, and everything she can think of to evade the creatures, before finally turning into a small mouse to hide from them. The birds cannot find her, and give up the chase. Princess Butterfly then scurries to Troll Kingdom. When she gets there, she scurries up to the gaurds then turns into her fairy form, and then requests to see King Boogieman. The gaurds wake up King Boogieman and inform him that Princess Butterfly has requested to see her, and is in her nightgown. King Boogieman pinches himself, believing he must be dreaming, before going to meet Princess Butterfly. She explains what she overheard Frank saying, and then asks him to marry her to prevent Frank from gaining enough power to rule the world, causing King Boogieman to comically faint. Meanwhile, Bluebell enters the Twins' room in their world, and explains the situation to them. They are shocked, but understand Princess Butterfly's decision. They then go to Butterfly Valley, and lock Frank in his room while he sleeps to prevent him from interfering. Frank wakes up and tries numerous spells to get out, but the Twins use various means to keep him imprisoned. King Boogieman then wakes up, stating he had the craziest dream, before seeing Princess Butterfly, and realizing it was not a dream at all. He graciously accepts her offer, and kneels in front of her and presents her a ruby ring, and kisses her hand. The episode then ends with "To be continued..." Trivia *The episode had to be altered. Princess Butterfly's gown was initially much shorter and covered in lace, but some working on the episode thought parents might believe the outfit to be lingerie, and replaced it with a longer gown. This explains why the trolls were initially shocked by her wearing her nightgown. Category:Episodes